BTC City, Dorks
The BTC City, Dorks is a gang that hangs out in Hell's Kitchen. History The BTC City gang was found by 7 teenagers in 2014 with Bob Bobby being the leader. They are evil, and big bullies, almost as evil as Bowery Gang but not as near much. The BTC has two rivals; Diablo Nemesis Gang, and God's Mob. They were in fight with both gangs many times in school. The gang got in fights mostly during breaks with God's mob or Diablo Nemesis and sometimes they got the upper hand, but that was a rarity (not the fawking Corleone pony with the same name). After school, the gang mostly went up to Hell's Kitchen playground for secret meetings and such. Their stronghold was the said playground. Rivalry with Diablo Nemesis Gang When Bob and Diablo Nemesis Gang leader, Henry Harrison came to school, they were at first best friends, but it soon ended when Gaspar Yakuza started lying to Henry that Bob was gossiping about him and talk smack. The next three days at school Bob and Henry were arguing about the gossiping with Bob saying: "I didn't do it! You Diablo sun-of-a-bish!" and Henry responding: "Shut the fawk up!", while Gaspar was laughing in Bob's face like a devil that he was. The fourth day a battle started between Bob and Owen Waterburn and as Henry saw it, he ran up and helped Owen, which made Bob lose the fight as he was no match against both of them. From that day on, BTC and Diablo Nemesis members where fighting each day and are still enemies to today. Rivalry with God's Mob After Bob's spy Stain found out it was Gaspar, leader of God's Mob who was "ratting them out" to Harrison, Bob decided he will give Gaspar a beating he would never forget. During a lunch break, Bob was trying to attack Gaspar and beat him up, but he couldn't as Henry of Diablo Nemesis run up and covered Gaspar. After that Bob left, he decided that Mousey and Stain should mock Gaspar every time during breaks so he could rest and focus on the rest of the God's mob. Henry, of course, was insulted and threatened by Bathtub with things like how he will "squeeze his cat to death and kill him" or "kill all of your favourite fictional characters, including that stupid god of yours from Beyblade!" as he put it. However, he hurry escaped before Henry could beat him. These days Today the BTC are still at war with Diablo Nemsis'. BTC's are losing more day after day. They have also realised that Henry's gang have become complete puppets of God's Mob since late 2016. Members *Bob Bobby - Leader *Mousey - Second-in-command *Stain *Anna - Madam, girlfriend of Bob *Carmella *Bathtub *Al Trivia *Bob's gang is tied with the Tengu Clan of being the weakest faction on the whole Wiki. It is possible that both clans combined couldn't even beat the Bowery Gang, a faction which consists only 4 members. *Bobby and his gang still have the same and only stronghold in Hell's Kitchen. *Stain once put face of Matthew Mooses into his bowels, and Matthew almost puke. *Anna likes to fall in love with her opponents and flirts with them. *Mousey also once sit on top of Angus Mooses and Angus could barely breath. **Mousey is actually Eddy Freebers' older brother. *BTC City, Dorks is the only gang on the school that four members are in a relationship. Gallery Anna.png|Anna, Bob's girlfriend. Mousey.png|Mousey, Bob's right-hand. Carmella_hugging_Stain.jpg|Stain hugged by Carmella. Carmella.png|Carmella, Stain's girl. Bathtub.jpg|Bathtub. Al.jpg|Al. Category:Gangs Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Characters Category:Wimps